Hybrid
by Tantamiri
Summary: My entry for Hazelthorn's "Unusual CATS Couples Contest". Took me long enough, eh? YES IT'S REALLY LONG I'M SORRY! TeazerxPlato... duh. XP


***This is my entry for the Unusual CATS Couples Contest. Hope ya like it, Hazelthorn! Sorry it's so long, but I'm trying to jam a love story in one chapter!***

* * *

_Do you remember some of those couples that Hazelthorn listed as normal? Well, I will be using a, er, hybrid of two of them. _

_Because the two people here today were sick of being the ones in the typical couples. Here is an odd couple that was sick of being typical._

* * *

_*Plato's POV*_

I watched Victoria sleep, like every night, and my mind wandered back to a subject that had been bothering me.

When people thought of mates, or a couple, they thought of me and Victoria.

What if we broke up? I mean, we won't be mates for life, and I knew that she had her eye on some others.

Like Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Tumblebrutus……

I didn't have the heart to tell her, but she isn't loyal, Not at all.

She always wants someone different as soon as she's finished with someone. I wasn't enough for her. No one was.

I was like her, though. If I stuck to one girl, I would look at other girls, I couldn't help it.

I had had some things with Jemima, Etcetera, Bombalurina, and others.

That's why me and Victoria got together, though. We were the same, and understood if the other had a little fling with someone else.

But now, Victoria seemed just a little too elegant, a little too graceful, too serious.

I was simply too ready to break up with her. I still thought she was beautiful and amazing, but I was just a bit tired of her flings. She had them more than me, and thought that it was okay. I can't say it is.

I left my white queen and scrounged the junkyard for clean paper, and a functional pen.

I wasn't the best at writing, but Victoria knew my writing. I decided to write a poem. I had come out with:

_Deer Victoria,_

_I now that we had something grate,_

_And yu have beeen the best mate,_

_We had rules, wich yu chose to bend,_

_And now things can come to an end._

_Sorry Victoria. _

_Goodbye,_

_**PlaTo**_

I left the note underneath her paw, and made my way around the junkyard, looking for a good place to stay.

I realized I had left the junkyard when I saw a savaged sign saying _Victoria Grove._

I rolled my eyes and thought of the insane duo. They were also a rather typical couple.

I wondered if Mungojerrie felt the same way as me. He wouldn't leave Rumpleteazer, though.

She was too pretty and hilarious and goofy and charming to leave. Everything Victoria wasn't.

I laughed at myself. I was so wierd.

I was hesitating about going in, but forced myself to push the gate and knock on the door of the den.

Rumpleteazer answered the door, still laughing at some unknown joke.

"Pla'o? Whot ar you doin' ere?" she looked honestly surprised, which I smiled at.

"Ummm, I sort of left Victoria tonight, and have nowhere to stay. Care to accomodate?" I smiled sheepishly at her who had closed the door.

I sighed and turned to leave, but Teazer had called out, "Wait!"

I turned, and she said, "Shor, you can stai. I wos askin Mungo."

That makes sense.

I came back to the door with several suspicious holes in it, and Teazer let me in.

It was a simple place with some blankets and about a dozen empty- soon to be filled- sacks.

"Erm, ova there." she pointed to what was probably the thickest blanket here, and I saw Mungo open his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from Teazer.

"Thank you. So much. I take it you want an explanation?" I sat down on the blanket, sighing.

"Well, yeah." said Mungo as he wrapped an arm on Teazer, who had sat next to him.

I sighed again, mentally preparing an explantion that explained but didn't reveal too much.

"Okay. Well, I decided to end it with me and Victoria for several reasons. Do you want to know those?" I looked up at their currently innocent faces that nodded.

"Alright. One, you both know how me and Victoria had one-night-stands and little flings while we where still together, right?" More nodding. "Well, lately she's been having too many for me to feel very good. I know I've had several, but I stopped because I wanted to be a loyal mate. I don't think she could handle that. You following?"

Teazer was the only one who nodded, but I continued anyway.

"Two. You are also aware that we are, in a way, the dream couple. When people think about mates, or an example, we come into thought. I don't want to be that typical couple anymore. I want to be able to drift, and not be the normal, everlasting couple. Still following?" I spoke directly to Teazer this time, and she nodded, despite the rather confused, but shocked look on her face. I ignored it, but put a post-it on it in my head.

"Lastly, I was just tired of her. She was just too serious and elegant. I want someone more fun-loving than that." I saw Mungo's arm tighten on Teazer protectively. Post-it. "So thank you. For letting me stay. It's temporary, just one night. I'll be off by the afternoon tomorrow. Erm, well, goodnight then?"

I settled down into the cotton blanket, my mind pondering my post-its.

1. Teazer's face. She looked confused, which was expected. I was a confusing person. Also, she looked shocked, which got me thinking. She was probably shocked that I left Victoria. So she thought we were the dream-team too. Huh. There were other options, like she was shocked that I was telling her all this, or that she felt the same....

Impossible. She loves Mungo. She wouldn't leave him for anybody. Especially not me.

Gah! What was wrong with me? I barely knew Teazer, and I know that her and Mungo are perfect. Well, people thought me and Victoria were perfect, too. Maybe I stood a chance.

My mind lingered on those hopes as I abruptly fell out of it, dreaming of Victoria rejoicing over my leaving her.

* * *

_*Mungojerrie's POV*_

I was unnaturally uncomfortable with Plato sleeping in _my _den.

Rumpleteazer had just told me that PLato was staying, and I didn't care. But now, I noticed her paying very close attention to his speech on Vicky. Is it possible that maybe she's lost interest in me?...

No way. I mean, she was lying right beside me, sleeping. She must not be reconsidering. I was going lunatic. I felt like a jealous boyfriend. I decided to talk to Teazer, nonetheless. I would ask her in the morning, though. For now.....

I yawned and put my paw back on her waist, closing my eyes and dreaming of Plato and Teazer together.

* * *

_*Victoria's POV*_

I blinked several times when the light of the morning sun hit my face and I sat up, embracing the delicate warnth of a new day. I looked next to me at Plato, and my heart lurched.

He was gone. Where could he be. Is he hurt? I brought my paws up to my mouth, thinking the worst, and felt the crunch of paper.

I looked down and saw a folded piece of paper on my white paw, put underneath my paw while I was sleeping.

I recognized the handwriting on the front immediately, saying my name. I didn't open it. I already knew. How could he do this to me? I've been the best mate ever! What did I do wrong?

I carefully opened it, scared of the words, which I knew would spark waterworks.

I found a poem, with misspelled words, but it was so sweet and Plato-like, that uncontrollable tears gushed endlessly.

Rules. I guess we had rules. This was about my little things with other guys, I figured out. I knew I shouldn't have succumbed to Tugger all those times! How could I have not seen this coming? I should have known that he would care. I couldn't blame Tugger, because I could have said no, or prevented it, at least. This was my fault.

Also, he had to leave at the worst of times! I was going to talk to him this morning. I had incredible news, and now he was gone. What would people think of me? a single mother? I don't know if i could stand that humiliation. I needed him back, to explain things. He had brought up kits before, and now, as he got what he wanted, he didn't want me.

I continued to cry, not for me, but for my kits, who will have to grow up without a father. How could everything happen like this, now?

Why did the Everlasting Cat want me to suffer like this? Was it a lesson? I didn't want to go all self-pity, but he was picking on me, undeniably. I did know that I had to find Plato, and talk to him.

My only hope was for him to forgive me, and come back, not for me, but for our children. Maybe.

I didn't know the father of my beloved kits, and I won't know until they are born. I needed Plato more than ever, so I made my way out, wiping my face free of tears, and searched for my maybe-father, ex-mate, and hopefully, mine again.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far, the plot is thickening! This is just the half-way mark, maybe smaller, so be prepared for drama! (This is just an intermission, so go get a drink, go to the bathroom, we ain't going nowhere!- yeah, I'm from the south, you noticed!) Enjoy the rest of my soap opera, and I hope you've guessed the unusual couple by now! (BTW, there's gonna be _two_ unusual couples!) TEEHEE! Continue please!**

**

* * *

**

_*Rumpleteazer's POV*_

Plato. Hmm.....He was creepy, quiet, and quite a little player.

I can't like him! He scared me! I just shook my head and glanced out the open door of my den, like I had been doing for about an hour. Mungojerrie had went on a separate, short mission. Alone. I hoped he was getting something for me. I had been very moody lately, for some reason. I always got this awful feeling that Mungo would leave me, and I would be stuck alone. That's why I hated it when he left. I thought he wouldn't come back.

Just as I had almost given up on him, the light of the sun spilling into the den from the door was blocked, and I looked up, eyes wide, already seeing Mungo in my head.

Things went a little blurry when my picture of Mungo was cut into by Victoria.

Victoria.

Victoria?!

"Teazer? Have you seen Plato? I need to find him! Please Teazer!" I saw puffy, red marks on her eyes, and assumed she read the note.

I hesitated, not too obviously for the distraught queen to notice. I didn't want to give Plato away, but I couldn't lie to her pained face.

"I did see him. I think he went towards....that a-way." I motioned towards the actual direction he had gone. I hadn't lied, but she didn't exactly ask if he had spent the night. So it was okay. By me.

"Thank you so much Teazer! I owe you the world! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she kept calling back as she galloped on the open field outside _Victoria Grove_.

_**Victoria **Grove. _Hehe. I guess she had just been running around all morning, through every house.

"Have you seen Plato? Have you seen Plato?" I pictured her saying, running about. I would have laughed at it, even with seeing her face, but didn't with the guilt of Plato's constant coming into my mind.

I decided to suck it up, and go have fun. I left the den and found Bomba teaching Etcetera how to dance with Demeter watching with rolling eyes.

"Wot ar' yu doin', Bomba?" I was laughing at Etcy, who was mocking Bomba quite well, and she took it bad.

"I'm trying!" she squealed, and I nodded her on, clapping.

"She wants to dance like me to impress Tugger. What else?" Bomba spoke to me, while giving Etcy pointers.

I needed to get out more, have some fun. I felt like this would be hilarious, so I came up with, "Can you teach me too?", which I asked shortly after.

"Oh no, not you too, Teazer. Sanity is becoming scarce, dear." Demeter had jumped off the tire, and sat back down by Electra, who I hadn't noticed until now.

"Deme'er, don' be a stickla. Oi jus' wont some fun. It's no' for Tugga, anyway." I looked at Bomba and Etcy who were in perfect sync now, and they looked good.

"It's for Mungo then?" Electra asked, as she unexpectedly jumped up and joined the dancing queens.

***Author: Lol! That's an ABBA song! They're the Dancing Queens..only seventeen...LOL. Sorry! Just an ABBA moment. and not the last!***

"See, Dem, it's becoming a junkyard-wide phenomenon, my dancing. You wait and see, you'll be up here soon enough. Electra, good job!" Bomba and Demeter were complete opposites, and were close as could be. They were funny when one was trying to convince the other of something, like now.

"Moi turn!" I said, and Bomba showed me some of her dances, which are harder than they look!

"You didn't answer my question, Rumpleteazer. Is the dancing for Mungo? You said it wasn't Tugger, and I'm awfully curious." Electra was looking at me, waiting for an answer, which I failed to produce.

"It's not for Mungo! Oh Em Gee! Who Who Who Who Who?!" Etcy was squeaking, jumping up and down, begging for the gossip.

"Er, well. Evryone, Oi guess. Oi just wanna 'ave fun at tha Ball, tha's oll. and whoi not tease sum toms while yor a' it? Roight?" I was happy that that answer was accepted with Bomba going on to Demeter.

"See? Even _Teazer _gets that teasing toms is_ fun_!"

"I think toms should be respected, not played with!"

"They take advantage of us, why not tease them just a bit?"

"Because I think it's wrong! and I thought Teazer thought so too!"

"Talk to her! She lives life! You think it's wrong, and you're single! How is that working out?"

"Hey! That's not fair, he left out of the blue! and I'm not ruining my dignity just to mess with toms' heads!"

"Dancing like this is just some fun stuff, you're so boring, Dem!"

They went on like this for some time, and I noticed Etcy and Electra carrying on with the lesson from memory.

I went over to them, and they taught me what I missed, and if you concentrate, you drown out the screaming sisters!

When it was getting dark, and me and the kittens had mastered some moves, we made our way home.

I was still dancing when I got to the lovely homey _Victoria Grove_ sign.

I pushed open the door with my hips, and instantly felt arms around me.

"Teazer! Where wer' yu! I waited, and serched! Oi'm so glad yor saife!" Mungo was crying and holding me, and I was going to wait to explain.

"Mungo, Oi was jus' dancin' with Bomba an' Etcy an' Electra, we was jus' havin' sum girl fun, yu kno'." I hugged him back, almost pleased at his overreaction. It meant he cared.

"Yu could 'ave waited fo' me, tho! Oi was 'ysterical!" I laughed at him, and he smiled a sad smile back. "Tell me when ya leave, Teazer. I thot yu was gon' fo' good."

He worried about that, too. I guess I should have waited. But I had so much fun! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Sorray, Mungo. I won' leave ya. Eva." I kissed his nose, and he just kept holding me in the entrance of Victoria Grove, with the almost-full Jellicle moon's light shining on us, a spotlight on an unforgettable memory.

* * *

***Sob, Sob! I hate sad things! But they're so neccessary sometimes. Mungo's a spazz, LOL. I ain't good at romance, so be nice. Time to go to someone random! Dananana!***

* * *

_*Coricopat's POV- Told you it was random!*_

I stood by my twin, listening to Plato's concern's.

**(Now it's not so random, eh? XD)**

I didn't think he would ever leave Victoria, and now he wanted something to make her happy. So he cared for her, but didn't want her. A typical case we came across often.

He wanted us to find someone else for Victoria, who could make her happy. It wouldn't be difficult, for almost every tom in the junkyard, even the ones with mates, likes the white queen.

"It can-

be done." I finished my sister's sentence with ease.

"But we aren't-

a free business." this time she closed it, with an intimidating accent on the s's.

She began again, saying our regular price.

"All we want-

is a rare item. What are we low on, sister?"

We pondered that, and said in sync, "Eagle's scale."

Plato's face was priceless. Silly non-magic folk, and the things they don't see.

I sighed, beginning the explanation.

"Eagle's scale can be found-

underneath the tongue of a-"

baby kangaroo." I raised my eyebrows at Plato, who was gulping.

"But that's the rare type of scale." Tantomile set me up to tell him his actual price.

"The one we want, less quality, but still functioning, is found under the tongue of a-

squirrel. This is what we want."

"Fetch it by The Jellicle Ball, and consider the deed done."

Tantomile nodded at my improvisational deadline.

"Fine. I'll get your scale. A squirrel? Just make sure Victoria is safe until I get it to you. Please."

"Thank you. Yes. Fine." We liked answering questions indirectly.

He caught on, and scurried off.

"Now, who will be the father of Victoria's new child?" I asked my sister, as we went into our den.

"Well, you gave us a rather tight deadline, and since Tugger's the real dad, (he couldn't hold one girl if he tried) we need another candidate. Ideas?" She sat down on her bed, and me on mine, and I started throwing out ideas.

"Tugg- wait, never mind- Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, is that it?"

"You forgot two people."

"Really? Who?"

"One. Admetus. Two. You."

There was an odd silence just before I said, "I'm not an option. We're thinking of people who would be with Vicky. I wouldn't. I don't like her."

"Alright, Alright. But back to your options. Mistoffelees, maybe. Alonzo, he's with Cassandra. Tumble, again, maybe. Pouncival, who knows? Mungojerrie, have you forgotten Rumpleteazer? Munkustrap, he's a bit too old for Victoria, don't you think? Admetus, slim chance, but it's worth a shot." she paused, looking at me. "Coricopat, a good option, but is in denial."

I sighed at my sister, who pursed her lips at me.

"I see it in your head, Coricopat. It's okay. You said it yourself, everyone likes her. Just try it. She needs a father, and the real father would never. Do this for Plato. and you. When have you ever done something for yourself? Huh?"

"Our business isn't for us, or me. It's for the Jellicles. People would think me selfish if I gave myself something on the job. I couldn't do that."

Tantomile was shaking her head, mouth open. "You think they would think you're selfish? Everyone thinks we're saints! We are close to the most respected cats here, they would be happy for you if you became the father of Victoria's kits!"

I knew deep down she was speaking words of truth, but I didn't want to admit my feelings for Victoria. I didn't want to be just like every other tom. I was different enough, and didn't want something average about me. I didn't want to have that typical thing about me. Victoria wasn't average, not at all.

I thought slowly and carefully through my next words.

"Tantomile, I don't want people to know this. I won't deny it further, and I do like her. Happy? But someone else who likes her a lot more who would be a better option. I can't do something for personal benefit on the job. It's not about other people now, just my dignity. Is that okay with you?"

We stared at each other for a long time, and she was just thinking. I could tell she was going to say something. and be right.

"You said that someone else who likes her a lot more would be better. I look into your people's heads a lot. Toms, I mean. They all think of her, but not like you. They think of how pretty she is, and how elegant and graceful and all that crap. You think of how sweet and kind she is. You think of how hard she must work to do all of those moves. You think of quality. They think of appearance. Nobody sees her like you do, and that's why I'm pushing you to be with her. She may not accept you at first, but over time she'll see how much better you are than the rest. She will. I've seen the way her head works. It's odd, but I can tell you that she could love you if you showed her what a good person you are. Please, Coricopat."

I was shocked at how everything she'd seen came together like this. I hated and loved my sister all the time. Right now, I was undecided.

"Plato would be happy for both of you. He knows you're loyal, and good. He can sleep soundly with Victoria in you're arms. He would be satisfied, and know that we're good people, for giving the best tom we know to her. Alright?"

She was still staring at me with big sad eyes. I hated it when she pulled those on me.

"Fine. I'll get her at the Ball. If Plato coughs up the Eagle Scale." I went immediately into how on earth I would get Victoria into me! Ugh..

"You're a good person, Coricopat. But this leaves a pressing matter. Why did Plato leave Victoria in the first place?"

Now that's a question.

* * *

**I live off of cliffhangers! I think this is actually the halfway point, oh well...All comes together at the soon-arriving Jellicle Ball!! I love writing the Victoria/Coricopat stuff, but this is a Plato/Teazer story, so get on with it! There will be several unusual couples! MWAHAHAHA!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_*Plato's POV*_

My mind came back from it's Wonderland with a quick stab of light. It came quickly and suddenly through the crack I had left in the TSE1, and I wished I hadn't. I had been having a lovely dream where me and Teazer had been eating a stolen lunch in a place that seemed too familiar. We had been sitting in a big oak tree, and all the branches were perfectly fit for lounging around. I tried in vain to fall back asleep, but ended up crawling out, trying to avoid everybody. I knew the consequences of doing something drastic unannounced in the junkyard. Gossip. Rumors. Whispering queens. Pointing. Victoria using her kitten eyes on me at any given second. It was painful, but in the end, it would be better. I hope so. I hid in a small, old den that used to belong to Cassandra, but she moved in with Alonzo. I layed down and shut my eyes, thinking of a cheeky tabby.

I stayed in there for almost the whole day, without getting hungry, to my utter surprise, when I heard someone poke their head into the den saying, "Anyone in here? Hello? No one?" I looked up, and saw a tom's silhouette in the doorway. I didn't recognize him at first, but at the moment, with the sun, he sort of looked like Jesus. I came to my senses to see a scared Maine Coon duck in the opposite corner from me.

"Um, I'm here. Who on earth are you running from, Tugger?" I asked him, and he jumped when I spoke.

"My fanclub. All of them. They've revolted." I laughed, even though it wasn't a joke.

"Who's leading them? Etcy?" I expected an immediate yes, and received quite a shock at his next sentence.

"No. Victoria." he looked guilty, and my jaw dropped. Victoria had moved on to a Tugger obssesion. I started to laugh, and was in hysterics for several minutes.

"It's not funny! They assaulted me! I almost got raped! They've gone loony! I didn't even know I had that many people in my fanclub! I think Jenny and Jelly just went to hurt me, but I didn't expect Cassandra, or Demeter, or Rumpleteazer!" I went silent at his last name.

"Oh, oh. Do you have a soft spot for the little thief?" he raised his eyebrows, and I blushed.

"No. I just didn't expect that. I was talking about, er...Demeter! She hates you, right?"

"I thought so, too. But you were still laughing at her. Oh, give in, you like Teazer. Haha!" he laughed at me, and I glared back.

"At least I didn't start a riot. Of rapist insane queens." he laughed at that too.

"They love me so much. I feel flattered, actually. Can you go find that riot and calm them down? Please?"

"and run into Teazer head-over-heels for you? I don't think so." I rolled my eyes at his lack of logic.

"Maybe you could change that." he was famous for unnecessary innuendos. Why am I a victim?

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Like. Teazer. But. She. Doesn't. Like. Me. Got it?" I stared at him, and he sighed, obviously frustrated at my thoughts. He never has liked sense.

"Maybe she does like you. You have to go find her, and ask her, okay? Mungojerrie doesn't matter. At the moment. You left Victoria, so she has a right to leave Mungo. I've learned, that if you go up and ask a girl if she likes you, she likes the confidence, and knows how hard that is, and is more likely to say yes. Because, if you ask someone if they like you, you usually like them, and they know that. Go for it. She's all yours. Make her find something in her to like you. Trust me, it works."

He did know every trick in the book when it came to queens. I didn't want to admit him being right, especially now that I was seeing hat he was dead-on-the-bullseye right.

"But, what if she doesn't like me at all? I don't think I can stand such a heavy rejection." I hoped he had a good answer to that.

"Act like it's no big deal. Then they don't feel bad, and that's the last thing you want. Now, have I proved you wrong, or do you want me to continue being right? Because I need to relocate a lot, with the riot and all. So, see ya. I hope you take my advice." He stood up with impeccable timing, and bolted out of the den just as I heard something like a dozen queens talking and yelling. It was getting louder.

I ducked farther into the empty den, and hid in the darkest spot I could find. I put my hand in front of my face, and saw nothing. Perfect. The hoard of queens passed by, and I heard Etcetera squeal, "What about that den!? It's empty! Someone check it!" Everyone started mumbling, deciding who would scan the place.

"Oi'll go." My heart skipped a beat as I heard that voice, shouting above the others, who calmed a bit.

"I'll go too. Come on Teazer." My heart stopped at that voice. I had heard it every morning for years. Victoria and Rumpleteazer stepped forward through the crowd and came in, not noticing me at all.

"Ya'll go on without us. Oi need ta talk ta Victoria." Teazer called out to the mob, and Victoria looked very confused. "We'll catch up." They waved them off, and went off in the opposite direction that Tugger had gone. TeeHee.

"What do have to say, Teazer?" Victoria was obviously trying and failing to be casual, while they searched around.

"Erm, Pla'o." Teazer let that linger in the air as Victoria took that in. She straightened up, and nodded her on.

"Well, the noight 'e left you, 'e was lookin' for somewhere to stay, and 'e came upon me an' Mungo's plaice, and we let 'im stay. Sorray Oi didn' tell ya earlia. Oi was worried abou' 'im. Oi do 'ope ya find 'im, tho. Oi need ta talk ta 'im, too." Teazer let that sink in, and Victoria was motionless, and I wondered if she was going to become very angry or break down crying, or both.

Then, Victoria just continued searching getting closer and closer to me, and I shivered in fear. Why was I scared of a queen? God, I'm strange.

I was too busy watching Victoria getting closer to even notice Teazer's rapid movement towards the dark corner I was crouched uncomfortably in.

"Pla'o!?" she screeched and I kicked back my hind legs, shooting out of the den, but I felt a painful yank, and my tail almost fell off. "Pla'o! Don' run! It's okay, we jus' wan' ta know where Tugga is! 'Ave you seen 'im?" Teazer is stronger than she looks, which I learned as she pulled back by my tail painfully.

"I have seen him, but I won't tell you where he is." I sat down stubbornly, and I knew that would get them annoyed.

"Come on, we've been searching all afternoon, please? Just a direction at least? He should be well off, anyway, by now." Victoria looked annoyed, as planned.

"Well, if he's going to be far away, then why should I tell you at all?" I was inching minutely towards the entrance, and they were too annoyed to even notice.

"Playse, Pla'o? Plaaaaaayse..." Teazer was begging on her knees, so I sighed, and waved my hand towards his actual direction.

"Thanks!" they screamed as they enthusiastically bolted off, not bothering to tell the other girls.

What a funny duo. The white elegant queen, and the goofy, funny thief. Yet they both held a place in my heart. I didn't want to admit that instantly I had fallen for the cockney queen, but I didn't dare deny it, either. I sighed, lying down on the barren den floor. I prayed to the Everlasting Cat for a miracle.

It was my last hope.

* * *

_*Rumpleteazer's POV*  
_

_"We just want to know where Tugger is!"_ I can't believe I said that! My GOD! He probably think I'm some crazed fan-girl now! Ugh!

Me and Victoria had split some time ago, and I just walked off in a random direction, finding Tantomile alone, which shocked me still. "Tantomile?"

She looked up at me, and smiled a sad smile. "Hi, Teazer." I walked over to her, expecting an explanation for her loneliness.

"Er, wher's Coricopa'?" I asked her, expecting some bad news, for some reason.

"Oh, er, he's with....um...Victoria." she said the last word quickly and softly, sounding ashamed.

"Woi?" I didn't want to sound disgusted, not at all, but_ Victoria?!_

"It's...well,....I shouldn't tell you, but.....it has to do with you...."

"Wha'??? Me? Wha' do I 'ave ta do with Coricopa'?" I was so confused, I was shaking, and Tantomile looked sad, and angry at herself.

"Plato told us to find someone to be with Victoria, because they broke up, but he still wanted her happy. I volunteered Coricopat to be with Victoria. It has to do with you because...well...I think he left Victoria for you." she was watching me intently, as i breathed deeply, and stared at her.

"Me? Woi would 'e leave Vicky for may?" I was kneeling on the ground, hyperventilating. What was going on? I was even more confused.

"Well, I don't know. Go ask him." she made this sound like it was going to be _easy._ HAHAHA! No.

"Oi don't think it's tha' simple! If your wrong, then e'll think Oi'm a loon, ...ACK!" I just told someone. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid..

"If _I'm _wrong?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Roight..." I pursed my lips, and thought. Tantomile was never wrong, but toms were a different subject. They were unpredictable, and she didn't have Coricopat around to help with that. Should I believe her? Should I ask Plato? _Could_ I ask Plato? I don't think I have that sort of courage. Rejection is just...unfair.

"I know you can." she smiled at me, and I remembered her mind-reading. I guess I was thinking quite loudly. I forget I'm not safe up there anymore.

_"Mungojerrie.."_ my mind whispered to me, high-pitched and breathy. Oh no. I couldn't like Plato while I was with Mungo! I wasn't like Bomba or Victoria. I didn't cheat on people. It was wrong.

"Do you still love him?" Tantomile asked, promptly keeping up with my thoughts.

Did I love Mungo? Yes. That's what I would say to anyone. But Tantomile wasn't anyone. She knew the answer to my question, and I didn't. Well, I knew deep down, but didn't dare admit it....

"Oi..." I spoke slowly, unsurely. "Oi do love him. But...differen'ly? Loike a brotha." I bit my lip. How could I say that? He was everything I'd always wanted. But now I wanted something else. _Someone _else....

"You don't have to feel obliged to him, Teazer. You can do what you want. With who you want. Don't let him hold you down. I've learned that the hard way." she was saying this to help me. She wanted me to be happy. She didn't want to see me suffer. That's a true heart. But I have that, too. About Mungo, that is.

1. I could stay with Mungo and forever be tormented by my longing for Plato  
2. I could break it off with Mungo, go find Plato, he likes me, and I finally am happy.  
3. I could break it off with Mungo, go find Plato, he doesn't like me, and I am stuck alone and hated for life.

Number 3 was a risk I was willing to take to get to Number 2. I scampered off, yelling a thanks to Tantomile as I went.

"Hey! Teazer! If you and Plato get together, can I have Mungo?!" she yelled back at me, and I screeched to a halt.

"Ummm, shor?!"

"Great!" I heard her laugh, as I washed away into the shadows, a skill I had learned on many-a-missions with Mungo.

I found Plato's makeshift den through the simple-to-me, complex-to-him directions, and stopped in front of it. I didn't want to change my life. It was good, and I wasn't selfish. But I had to change. I had to break apart the chain of anything normal. I wanted an odd mix of normal that wasn't normal at all. I wanted....a _hybrid._

_

* * *

_

_*Plato's POV*_

POUNCE!

Crap... I got back up and glared at the squirrel I was trying to catch. Why did my payment have to do with rodents? It looked at me with it's big, bug-eyes, and I got back in my crouched position. Stupid squirrel didn't even notice..

POUNCE!

Crap Crap!! Who knew squirrels were so impossible? and just to catch it off-guard-

POUNCE!!!

YES!! My squirrely squirrel!! I didn't want to kill it (even though I had a pretty good motivation), so I held it and poked at it's mouth till I found a funny little hard shingle in it. Ha, they were wrong, it was NOT under the tongue, it was on the roof of the mouth. I ought to tell them that...

Oh yes, I'm smarter than Coricopat and Tantomile, this should be fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean it's defective???"

"Sorry, Plato. Not all squirrels have proper scales. You'll have to find another one. Sorry."

"Ugh......"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This one'll definitely work. Thanks-

"Phew! Finally!"

Silence.

"Oh. Sorry. Um, go on."

"Thanks. We like to make others do the labor."

"Your making us sound bad, Tantomile! We only do that sometimes...Well..."

"Shut up, Coricopat! You'll tell him everything by the time he even understands what we're saying. Thanks again, bye-bye!"

She shoved me out and continued whispering to Coricopat, which she ignored. I had finally got my payment in, thank Everlasting Cat. I dawdled out to the tree of my squirrel victim, and almost bolted for the hills when I heard:

"Pla'o? Is tha' you? Um, can Oi ask ya somethin'?"

* * *

_*Victoria's POV*_

"Hey, I heard Plato broke up with you. Are you alright?" I turned my head around to find a striped smiling face to match the comforting, kind voice that had startled me.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lonely." I wished I hadn't said it three seconds before I did.

"Hmmm, well, that's odd because you always seem to have a guy on hold." he smirked, and I blushed profusely. "Just saying." he added.

"Well, the people on hold all have someone else they'd rather be around, so I might just find some queens to talk to."

He was talking like he was trying to say something, but didn't dare. "Oh, okay." he sighed, and asked a random question. "So, who's _your _date to the ball?"

"It would have been Plato, but, you know, and then I would have Tugger, but I couldn't keep him in one spot. Also, you're aware I'm pregnant, so I might not even _go _to the Ball."

"Right. Well, you seem pretty far along, so you might have them before the ball." he smiled at me, and I smiled back. He was being very nice, and on such a rare occasion. He was alone.

"Yeah, so if I do go, you'll see me."

"Yeah, you're pretty hard to miss. Well, I'll see you later then." he started to walk away, but turned back and asked. "Hey, if you do go to the Ball, wanna go with me? If you go, that is."

Him? The Ball? I mean, he was nice and friendly, (and not too bad-looking, might I add) but he wasn't the type of person I would normally be with. But being with those people is what got me in this situation. Alone and pregnant. Maybe I needed someone else. Maybe I needed a more mature, innocent, smart person to help me, well, recover.

"Yeah. I'd love to go to the Ball with you, Coricopat."

* * *

***2 months later. The Jellicle Ball is tonight. Situation:  
Plato: Horribly confused, hasn't the courage to talk to Teazer. Has been avoiding Tugger.  
Teazer: ****Horribly confused, hasn't the courage to talk to Plato. Is good friends with Tantomile.  
Victoria: Had her kits a week ago, and Jenny offered to take care of them while she's at the Ball, with Coricopat.  
Coricopat: Still likes Victoria, can't wait for the Ball.**

**Mungo: Noticed Teazer acting odd. Also noticed Teazer's new BFF.  
Tantomile: Happy that things are working out. Sees Mungo more often. :) (No she is not using Teazer to get to Mungo, she's better than that.)**

**This is, in a matter of speaking, the Finale. (and I need to keep to my original couple, b/c I lovalovalove Vicky/Cori!!)*  
**

**

* * *

**

_*Narrator's POV-Too much happening!*_

For some the the Jellicle Ball hanging in the sky was a blessing. A time to rejoice and be happy. For others it was a curse. A warning of the night to come....

Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie stared up at it from there hiding spot next to the bank.

"Oi wonder when it's gonna sta't." Mungo whispered, thinking that a loud noise would ruin the image.

"Oi don't wanna be la' again. We should go now."

"Roight." he continued to stare at it as she yanked on his tail to make him budge. They ran off to the Junkyard to find all of their fellow Jellicles gathering around the center. Teazer restrained laughter at the young toms, mostly Pouncival, who were being, well, toms. She turned to Mungo, who looked, almost..._sad. _

"Wha's wrong?" Teazer asked him, hoping that he didn't stay too sad, because the news could hurt him.

"Is jus' tha'...We use' ta be livin' such an awful loife, an' now we 'ave all this. Oi don' think Oi dese've it, sometimes. Bu', when Oi 'ave someone, they make me feel..worth it. Ya know?"

Teazer paused, close to tears. It was so unfair to her. But then she realized something....

"When ya 'ave _someone? _As in, ya di'nt specify me?"

"Teaza, Oi lov' ya, ya know tha', roight? Bu', lately, you've been gettin' all wierd, an' Oi'm worried. is it me?"

"No. I' isn't you."

"Then it's someune else?"

"Oi'm really sorry, Mungo...."

"Well, who is i'?"

"Oi'm not gonna tel ya, your a tom!"

"Come off it, ploise?"

"Mungo...-

"Teaza, wot if Oi said Oi loiked someone else too?"

The silence hung threatenignly close to Teazer's Conscience for her not to break it.

"Oi would say, 'Congrats!'"

"Wot if it wos Tantomile?"

More silence.

"Ummm..a very awkward, 'Congrats!'?"

"Well, Oi 'ate to make it awkward..." he bit his lip as his mate figured that out.

"Tantomile? Wow, tha's ironic! Ha!"

"Hunh?"

Teazer giggled and explained to Mungo what Tantomile had said, and he got more and more excited just thinking about her.

"So it's safe ta say tha' we are still in love, but in different ways? And, we didn't break up (kinda) we just...moved on? Sorta Kinda maybe?"

"Sure, Mungo. Whoteva works for you."

He jumped in her arms and they hugged for a moment before they both departed to find their new loves, hoping beyond the Everlasting Cat's control.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coricopat breathed in deeply and pushed away some stray ill thoughts that had swamped him not only two hours ago. He sighed one more time before he raised his fist to knock on Victoria's den, the bravest thing he had ever done, in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Where could he be? Did he ditch me? Oh, I bet he did..._ Victoria's paranoia kept pushing up her heart rate. Accelerating her breathing, and decreasing her self control, her thoughts had her trapped in the narrow path of abandonment. Coricopat wasn't coming, and she waited for her heart rate to become healthily steady before she put her hand on the doorknob to the first Jellicle Ball she had gone to alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, Tantomile, this is just pathetic." she spoke curtly to herself, speaking of the fact that she was home alone during the big celebration. "I can't believe this, you should be out there. But You're not used to going everywhere alone...No! You have to learn to live without him, I mean he's going to live with Victoria after this, and you _will _get along without him, so just suck it up, and go have fun like all the other single queens, okay?" She stepped outside her door and prayed to the Everlasting Cat one last time before she went to her first Jellicle Ball alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Where was she? It's not like she'd ditch the Ball.. _Plato's paranoia was reaching a peak as he did his umpteenth scan of the Junkyard from his spot on Pouncival's rocking chair. He saw Mungo, and expected her to be closely following, but, no. Somebody _was _following, though. **_Tantomile?!?! _**_Oh, there's Coricopat....with Victoria? I'm so confused... _He noticed how the three pairs had bumped into each other, and that left...him and Teazer. He looked yet again, in a strategic way, for his striped queen, and, finally, found his prize. She was wandering in, looking kind of confused, but got into an animated talk with Etcetera about who'll get sent up to the Heavyside layer this year. Plato sighed as he stared at her, planning his first move. He contemplated her reaction before he jumped down from his hiding spot to finally do something about his yearning love which could now be solved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, do you really think Gus is gonna get sent?"

"Com' on, Etcy. Who else cou' it be?"

"Well, I guess. I just don't see why-

"Hi guys."

The two queens whipped around, finding Plato awkwardly standing by the tire.

"Hi, Plato! Aren't you so excited about the Ball! It's my first one, so I'm super-duper excited! Hey, Teaze, where's Mungo?"

"Wha'?" Rumpleteazer was not exactly looking at Etcy. She and Plato were just looking at each other cutely, when Etcy's reference to Mungo made her blink back to reality.

"Oh, if you're not going to listen.." she skipped off, and found Jemima to talk to instead. That left Teazer standing alone by Plato.

"How are things, Teaze?"

"Foine. Oi just want to find Mungo and Tantomile. Did ya know they wer' comin' tagetha?"

"Yep. I saw them on my way here. Coricopat and Victoria are going, too."

"Ha! But, they're completely different? How on Earth is it gonna work out?"

"Well...." he motioned his hand towards said couple, who were standing close, talking serenely.

"Vicky? Talking, and tha's it? Oi've neva seen 'er just _talk _to a tom befor'. Oi guess she's changin'. Tha's a good thing, though. She's always been whot Oi'm not. Next thin' ya know, she'll be stealin'!" Teazer was straining herself to stay away from any romantic topic.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, who's your date?"

"Um....Mr. Invisible?"

"I see. Is it too late to ask you?"

"No...."

"Then you wanna go? with me? Even though we're already here...."

"Shor!"

"Really! Sweet! Sorry about that...so...wanna dance?!"

"Oi 'ope ya know Oi stink at dancin'."

"That's okay. I'm not that great either."

They ran out to the dance floor, where the entire night was wasted on dancing and laughing and talking and just having a good time. Nobody knew how these couples came about, but they did, and still, no on is quite sure about it. Teazer and Mungo are still stealing partners, but still see their paramours whenever possible. In the end, no one quite sees how it came about, but, for whatever reason, Plato and Rumpleteazer are the new era of people expressing whomever they like, odd or not. They are the hybrid.


End file.
